


Stolen Kisses and Other Amusements

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amusement Parks, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Jun beamed and clutched Aiba’s hand, linking their fingers together as comfortably as if they’d only seen each other the day before rather than almost a year ago.





	Stolen Kisses and Other Amusements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukitsubute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/gifts).



Aiba wiped his hands nervously down the outside seam of his jeans. He hadn't seen Jun for a year and he wondered how much he’d changed in that time. That was the problem with having parents who worked in the carnival; it made friendships difficult to maintain.  
  
“Masaki-kun!”  
  
Aiba turned and there he was, heading towards him with his familiar beaming smile, a little taller now but just as cute as ever, “Jun-kun!”  
  
Aiba rushed across the space between them, his hands outstretched as if to pull Jun into a hug, but Jun propped and pulled away awkwardly at the last moment, blinking nervously.  
  
“Sorry,” Aiba mumbled, hoping that his face wasn't betraying exactly how crushed he was feeling at Jun’s rejection. “I didn't mean to embarrass you.”  
  
“I'm not embarrassed,” Jun protested. “I just didn't want to drop these,” he added, holding out a clear box filled with what appeared to be homemade cookies.  
  
“For me?”  
  
“Of course,” Jun said with a slight blush. “I made them this morning.”

Aiba immediately grabbed one and stuffed it into his mouth, almost moaning at the burst of chocolate and nuts that danced across his taste buds.  
  
“They’re delicious,” Aiba said with a wide grin.  
  
“Thank you,” Jun replied as his cheeks turned a faint shade of pink.  
  
Aiba felt his own cheeks flushing as well as he noticed for the first time that Jun was wearing glasses, which was definitely a new development. If anything they made him even cuter than he’d been the previous year. “I like your glasses.”  
  
“Um, thanks,” Jun replied, pushing them up his nose. He’d been worried about Aiba’s reaction to seeing him wear them. His heart gave a tiny flip as Aiba reached out and touched the smooth edge of the tortoiseshell frame with the tip of his finger.  
  
“They make you look really handsome,” Aiba added.  
  
Jun beamed and clutched Aiba’s hand, linking their fingers together as comfortably as if they’d only seen each other the day before rather than almost a year ago.  
  
++++  
  
“Don’t you ever get bored with these rides?” Jun struggled to keep up with Aiba as he tugged him in the direction of the Tunnel of Love.  
  
“Oh, I don’t usually ride them,” Aiba said as he steered Jun into one of the boats and signalled to the operator, receiving a wink in return. “Only when I’m with you.”  
  
Aiba snuggled as close to Jun as he dared as they headed into the darkened tunnel, lit with floating pink neon hearts at regular intervals. The ride was cheesy and old fashioned and not so popular anymore but it did have the advantage of offering them a chance of privacy.  
  
When the ride unexpectedly stopped in a particularly dark spot Jun turned to Aiba, barely able to make out his features in the dim lighting. Jun was wondering if something was wrong with the ride when Aiba darted forwards, capturing his lips in a tentative kiss.  
  
Jun’s lips were just as soft as Aiba had always imagined, tasting sweetly of grape lip balm and warmly pliant under his own lips. Aiba pulled away after a moment and breathlessly looked into Jun’s eyes, wondering if he would see rejection there, but Jun was looking at him with and expression that mirrored the feelings in his own heart.  
  
Jun reached out at ran his fingers through Aiba’s soft hair before wrapping them around his nape, pulling his face close and peppering it with a series of tiny kisses. Warm puffs of air caressed Aiba’s skin as Jun kissed his eyes, his cheeks and finally his lips. But when Jun finally captured Aiba’s lips the kiss was long and lingering, savouring the plumpness before he darted the tip of his tongue into Aiba’s mouth.  
  
Aiba responded by wrapping his arms around Jun’s neck and opening his mouth to allow Jun better access. His whole body tingled as Jun pressed himself tightly against his body, dominating him as he bent him backwards slightly into the corner of the seat.  
  
They only drew apart when the ride jerked back into life, carrying them back out into the bright sunshine.  
  
++++  
  
They ate lunch at the food stall that Aiba’s parents operated, eating all of the snacks and treats that carnivals sold, but which Aiba was only allowed to eat on special occasions. His mother greeted Jun like a long lost son, hugging him and proudly pointing out that he was now as tall as Aiba while Aiba’s father asked Jun about school and his plans for the future.  
  
It proved to be the perfect opening for Jun who had a plan to enable him to spend more time with Aiba this year.  
  
“My parents have rented a cottage at the beach for the summer and they would love for Masaki-kun to come along with the rest of the family,” Jun said, gazing at Aiba’s parents with pleading eyes.  
  
Aiba thought that his heart would stop as he nervously awaited their response; even he was stunned by the boldness of Jun’s plan.  
  
“Well, it _is_ our busiest time of the year,” Aiba’s father said as if considering his options.  
  
Aiba looked at his mother, trying to convince her to take his side which seemed to work as she said, “Masaki works so hard all year helping us and doing his schooling while we drag him around the countryside, don’t you think he deserves to have a little fun with his friend?”  
  
Unable to resist the gaze of both Jun and Aiba who looked at him so yearningly Aiba's father soon gave in. "I guess we will cope. But Jun-kun, are you sure your parents don't mind?"

"They said that I could invite a friend and I couldn't imagine having as much fun with anyone else The cottage is kind of small though so Masaki will have to share a room with me," Jun said, squeezing Aiba's thigh under the cover of the table.

Aiba's parents were immediately relieved. They knew that Jun's family was quite wealthy and had been worried that Masaki might be uncomfortable spending so much time with them but if he was sharing a room with Jun then it wouldn't be quite so intimidating for their son.

++++

As Aiba walked Jun to the exit their hands and arms brushed companionably against each other.

"Did your parents really invite me to stay?" Aiba asked as he pushed Jun behind an advertising billboard.

"Yes...after a bit of persuasion," Jun replied, allowing Aiba to take him in his arms and steal another kiss. "You do want to don't you?"

"More than anything," Aiba said, rubbing his hands down Jun's spine.

Tingles of excitement flickered through both of them as they kissed some more, Aiba nipping lightly at Jun's plump lower lip and nibbling lightly on the tiny moles dotted around his mouth.

"We _do_ have to share a bedroom though," Jun said, pulling back slightly to assess Aiba's reaction.

"I guess I can put up with that, although I do enjoy my privacy," Aiba said with a giggle.

"That's something you don't have to worry about since the other bedrooms are on the opposite side of the cottage." Jun lightly squeezed Aiba's backside with both hands before nipping at his neck. "But I must warn you that there's only one double bed in the room so we will have to sleep together."

Aiba's heart raced as he traced his fingers over Jun's cheek as he coyly replied, "I suppose that will be kind of convenient."

Jun spoke in a tone that Aiba had never heard before, "I hope that we will both find it more than _convenient_."

Aiba shivered at the underlying promise in Jun's words as they held each other close, both of them nervous but equally excited at the prospect.


End file.
